


A Little Respect

by Boozey_St_John



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 80's synth pop, Dumb argument, Humour, M/M, chreon, erasure, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/pseuds/Boozey_St_John
Summary: Leon just can't agree with Chris' decision, which is nothing new.Set during the ending of Vendetta. *No spoilers*Short drabble with silliness.





	A Little Respect

“Chris you’re making a mistake.” Leon growled. His azure eyes narrowing as he stared at his partner. “For once in your miserable life, just trust me!” Snapped the older man. “I’m confident, Leon.” The former blonde's eyes went huge. How dare Chris call his (far from happy life) life miserable?! Even if it was true, it didn't matter! “I only became miserable after I met you!” Both men gasped and Leon silently cursed himself for saying that. He had a habit of saying things out of spite and anger but most of the time he didn’t _really_ mean it. An awkward silence surrounded them before Chris looked away; clearly taken aback by Leon’s harsh words. 

“That’s how you feel?” Brown eyes filled with sadness locked onto apologetic blue eyes. “You know I didn’t mean that Chris. But, I just can’t agree with you.” The BSAA captain rolled his eyes at his partner’s response. “That’s nothing new. You’re just a stubborn ass, you know that?” 

Most people would think that Chris and Leon hated each other but that was far from the truth. They were best friends and madly in love. Although, sometimes their arguments got a little too heated. It always resulted in name calling and insults. Then ending with both men holding grudges against the other, until a moment of passion sparked. Chris would cave, grab Leon and push him against a wall; their lips locked in a searing kiss. From there, they’d move it to the bedroom or if Chris couldn’t help himself, he’d bend Leon over the kitchen counter and take him. Always an apology accepted by Leon. 

“I may be stubborn but you’re an oaf. A big, idiot, burly oaf that’s also a slob.” The younger man sounded defeated. He just didn’t have the energy to continue this argument but he was never one to back down. Leon ALWAYS had to get the last word. Maybe, that’s why his past relationships never worked out. Chris was much different from his slew of exes, he just kept stirring the pot and pushing Leon’s buttons. Finally running away giggling when Leon would chase him around the house and backyard with (on a good day) a pocket knife. Chris made a mental note to hide all knives from his emotionally unstable partner.

The couple snapped out of their anger filled moment when they heard Rebecca. They had forgotten she was there and luckily she was! It was just a matter of time before they started airing out their dirty laundry. 

“You guys are acting like spoiled brats! Will you two just grow up?" The adorable professor lectured. Blue eyes and brown eyes looked down in embarrassment before locking onto each other again. 

“I'm sorry Leon but this time I've gotta side with Chris.” Rebecca decided. Her voice was soft and confident. Chris smirked. For once someone sided with him and it wasn’t Jill, his usual backup. 

"I win." Chris gloated, cheerfully scrolling through the song selection on his phone.

Leon, now defeated, sighed. “Fine, whatever. Just play it” he grimaced. 

The sound of 80’s Euro-synth pop filled the back of the plane via Bluetooth tooth. 

_“I try to discover a little something to make me sweeter. Oh, baby refrain…”_

"God, I hate this song." Leon vented. On their first date, Chris played this song in his Jeep. He sang the lyrics directly to Leon which made him roll his eyes. What could he say? The lyrics were true; but, Leon would never admit it. The DSO agent leaned his head against the seat, almost hoping the plane would go down. 

What had he done in a past life to end up with Chris? Just what was he atoning for? 

“Oh yeah, Chris. You owe me a dinner!" Rebecca winked and Chris laughed. “Sure, you scratched my back now I’ll scratch yours.” Rebecca and Chris shared a chuckle then looked at an annoyed Leon. 

“And I’ll scratch your fucking eyes out, you monstrous gorilla.” Leon hissed but his voice was drowned out as Chris increased the music volume.

 _"Just give a little respect to me..."_ The older man sang to his fuming lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 30 minutes. 
> 
> Lyrics by Erasure.  
> "A Little Respect"  
> I don't own anyone or any lyrics in this story.  
> Got the idea from Scrubs and watching Vendetta yesterday.  
> I love feisty Leon.
> 
> Thinking about turning this into a series of humorous one shots. 
> 
> Leon and Chris need to keep arguing!


End file.
